se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Vicente Fox/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Johannes Rau - Vicente Fox.jpg| Last November, German President Johannes Rau, right, here with his Mexican counterpart Vicente Fox, visited Mexico with a group of businessmen to promote ties between the two countries. AP Horst Köhler - Sin imagen.jpg| Mexican President Vicente Fox (R) and the President of the International Monetary Fund Horst Kohler (L) shake hands before their bilateral meeting, 12 January 2004, on the sidline of the Special Summit of the Americas in Monterrey City.AFP PHOTO/Omar TORRES Gerhard Schröder - Vicente Fox.jpg| Gerhard Schröder, canciller alemán (izquierda) brindando con Vicente Fox, presidente de México (derecha) en la Residencia Oficial de Los Pinos. Gustavo Benítez (Presidencia de la República). Francia * Ver Jacques Chirac - Vicente Fox.jpg| Point de presse du Président de la République, M. Jacques Chirac, et du Président des Etats-Unis du Mexique, M. Vicente FOX. Foto: Embajada de Francia Países Bajos * Ver Beatrix - Sin imagen.jpg| Mexican President Vicente Fox is welcomed by Dutch Queen Beatrix January 27, 2003 in The Hague, The Netherlands. Fox is here on a two-day official visit to meet with thr royal family, government officials and members of the Dutch business community to strengthen ties between the two countries. Getty Willem-Alexander - Sin imagen.jpg| Dutch Crown Prince Willem Alexander, Mexican First Lady Marta Fox, Mexican President Vicente Fox, Dutch Queen Beatrix, Princess Maxima, and Pieter van Vollenhove pose for a photo January 27, 2003 at the Noordeinde Palace in The Hague, The Netherlands. Fox is on a two-day official visit to meet with the Dutch royal family, government officials, and members of the Dutch business community in an effort to strengthen ties between the two countries. Getty Jan Peter Balkenende - Sin imagen.jpg| Mexican President Vicente Fox (L) shakes hands with Dutch Prime Minister Jan Peter Balkenende at the Parliament building January 28, 2003 in The Hague, Netherlands. Fox is on a two-day official visit to meet with the royal family, government officials and members of the Dutch business community in an effort to strengthen ties between the two countries. Getty Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Juan Pablo II - Vicente Fox.jpg| Que Vicente Fox, entonces presidente de la república, besara la mano de Juan Pablo II fue causa de polémica y generó un debate abierto acerca de sí se violaba o no, la Constitución Política respecto al estado laico. Foto: Animal Político España * Ver Juan Carlos I - Vicente Fox.jpg| El Rey y el presidente de México, Vicente Fox, ayer en Salamanca (Guanajuato). EFE Felipe VI - Vicente Fox.jpg| Cena conmemorativa del XXV aniversario de la Confederación Española de Asociaciones de Jóvenes Empresarios. Agencia EFE Felipe González - Vicente Fox.jpg| Felipe González y Vicente Fox. José María Aznar - Vicente Fox.jpg| Fox y Aznar, esta noche en México DF. REUTERS José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Vicente Fox.jpg| Vicente Fox (izquierda) saluda a José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero en la residencia presidencial de Los Pinos. REUTERS Mariano Rajoy - Vicente Fox.jpg| El ex presidente de México, Vicente Fox, saluda al dirigente del PP, Mariano Rajoy, antes de reunirse en Madrid. (Foto: EFE ) Italia * Ver Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Vicente Fox.jpg| Il Presidente Carlo Azeglio Ciampi in occasione dell'incontro con il Sig. Vicente Fox Quesada, Presidente degli Stati Uniti Messicani. Palazzo del Quirinale. Foto: carloazegliociampi.it Giorgio Napolitano - Vicente Fox.jpg| In this photo provided by the Italian Presidency, Italian President Giorgio Napolitano, left, meets with former Mexican President Vicente Fox, right, at the Quirinale presidential palace, in Rome, Thursday, Sept. 20, 2007. At center, Italian centrist leader Pierferdinando Casini. (AP/Italian Presidency Press) Romano Prodi - Vicente Fox.jpg| Vicente Fox (der.) dialoga con Romano Prodi, presidente de la UE. Foto: AFP Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Tarja Halonen - Sin imagen.jpg| El Jefe interino del Departamento de Información Pública, Shashi Tharoor, presentó a los Presidentes Tarja Halonen (Finlandia) y Vicente Fox (México). Al presidente Fox se unieron dos niños de México, Maricela y Emmanuel, mientras que el presidente Halonen se unió a Miica Laakso de Finlandia. Naciones Unidas Reino Unido * Ver Isabel II - Sin imagen.jpg| Condecora la reina Isabel II a Fox. El Universal Tony Blair - Vicente Fox.jpg| Blair y Fox dieron una conferencia de prensa conjunta. AP Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Lech Wałęsa - Vicente Fox.jpg| Lech Walesa, Vicente Fox y Luis Felipe Bravo Mena despues de la ceremonia del 61 aniversario del Partido Acción Nacional. FOTO: Alberto Valdez/CUARTOSCURO.COM Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Sin imagen.jpg| Polish President Aleksander Kwasniewski (R) and his Mexican counterpart Vincente Fox laugh during their meeting in the presidential palace in Warsaw 14 May 2004. President Fox pays a brief visit to Poland. Getty Rusia * Ver Vicente Fox - Vladímir Putin.jpg| President Vladimir Putin met with President of Mexico Vicente Fox, June 21, 2005. Kremlin Ucrania * Ver Vicente Fox - Víktor Yúshchenko.jpg| Versión estenográfica de la Conferencia de Prensa Conjunta, y Firma de Documentos, que ofrecieron los Presidentes Vicente Fox Quesada y Viktor Yushchenko, de México y Ucrania, respectivamente, en la Sala Blanca del Palacio Mariinskiy. Foto: PRESIDENCIA DE LA REPÚBLICA • MÉXICO URSS * Ver Mijaíl Gorbachov - Sin imagen.jpg| Mexican President Vicente Fox (L) greets former Soviet president Mikhail Gorbachov (R) Fuentes Categoría:Vicente Fox